dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghastly Harbor
is the 8th dungeon in Dungeon Quest and was released on August 26, 2019. Players must be level 110 in order to play and level 115 to play . It has 18 weapons, 9 armor sets, and 8 abilities. The Raider is the basic melee enemy, and the Harpoon Gunner is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 2 special mobs, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. It is recommended to go into with 500k+ HP, and approximately 750K+ HP for . The soundtrack theme is called "Pirates" and the boss soundtrack is called "THE MIGHTY". 'Mobs' Ghastly Harbor has 4 different mobs seen throughout the dungeon, and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Each mob has 4.5 billion base health on and approximately 10 billion base health on . Raider The Raider is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to the other melee enemies like the Sand Peasant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, Demon Warrior, Samurai Swordsman, and Bodyguard. It will chase either the closest player at the start or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Harpoon Gunner The Harpoon Gunner is the ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other ranged enemies like the Frost Wizard, Pirate Rifleman, Elementalist, Dark Mage, Shuriken Thrower, and Dark Magician. It will follow either the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. Unlike the Shuriken Thrower and Dark Magician, the Harpoon Gunner's charge up time is much slower and the beam thickness is significantly smaller, similar to that of the Frost Wizard, making it much easier to avoid compared to the Dark Mages, Shuriken Throwers and Dark Magicians. Burly Enforcer The Burly Enforcer is the splash enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other splash enemies, such as the Hitman and Elite Swordsman. However, its attack pattern is very unique where, instead of stopping in place to slash at the player, it will instead perform a massive belly flop that causes the screen to shake. Upon landing, it will stay on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up and repeating the process. It is also among the fastest (and possibly the fastest) AI in the game along with the Ultimate Swordsman. It will follow the closest player or the player that has dealt the most damage to it unless it is taunted. It deals the most damage out of all the other enemies in Ghastly Harbor dealing around 220K on and 400K on . Cannon Crab This mob is similar to The Elder Dark Mage; it has a large range and is given the blessing of AoE. The Cannon Crab is a unique enemy that will summon circles on players at random dealing damage shortly after appearing (similar to the Corrupt Overlord), that will dissipate after 5 seconds. Note that this can be completely avoided however if players decide to constantly move. It's also worth noting that the player must stay away from the yellow circles even after the Cannon Crab is killed, as it will still deal damage as if the Cannon Crab was still alive until the circles disappear. Cannon Crabs are not affected by taunting spells or damage amount and will always attack the closest player. The Cannon Crab will appear in every enemy group after Stage 2 (excluding the first group after the Corrupt Overlord). 'Bosses' The Kraken The Kraken is the first mini-boss of the Ghastly Harbor, located in stage 4. It will emerge from the water and start throwing poisonous sharks onto the battlefield which will do damage when close. During these attacks, it will continuously slam down it's left tentacle on the battlefield, targeting players at random. Afterward, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern 4 times, changing direction slightly after each hit. Once it finishes this attack, the Kraken will then use its right tentacle with the same attack patterns as its left, except hitting approximately half a second after the left comes into contact with a player. Corrupt Overlord The Corrupt Overlord is the second mini-boss and is currently considered the most difficult mini-boss in Ghastly Harbor. When passing onto the dock, the Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern of purple lasers on the dock, activating shortly after they appear, while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4 times, after which he disappears into the ship behind the dock. For this phase, a player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile (highlighted with a blue circle) and walk to the cannon to fire it, all while dodging a barrage of cannonballs appearing at random shot by the Corrupt Overlord. During this time, the Corrupt Overlord will be invulnerable. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to teleport back onto the dock and repeat the zigzag attack, allowing players to attack it. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord but will end the barrage of cannonballs. Sea Serpent The Sea Serpent is the final boss of Ghastly Harbor. As soon as players enter the arena, the Sea Serpent will rise out of the mountain from a wooden platform, and the rest of the map will become quickly covered in a blue layer that will constantly do large damage similar to the lava in King's Castle and Samurai Palace. The blue layer will quickly finish the players off if players are not careful. The Sea Serpent will, almost immediately after, shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. After this attack, the Sea Serpent will proceed to summon circles on every player, activating and doing damage shortly after they appear, similar to the Corrupt Overlord's attack. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be reached by melee slashes. It has a base health of approximately 13 billion health on , and approximately 41.9 billion base health on . 'Stages' Stage 1 Players are introduced to a group of Raiders and Burly Enforcers. Past the first group is a second group on the bridge comprised of the same enemies. There is very little room in these areas, so be cautious of the Raiders' range. Stage 2 In this stage, players will encounter Burly Enforcers, Harpoon Gunners, and the first Cannon Crab. It is recommended that players move around a lot, as the Cannon Crab has an attack similar to that of the Elder Dark Mage. Stage 3 After descending down the spiral tunnel, players will come across a group of Raiders, Burly Enforcers, and Cannon crabs on a rather small dock branching out into the water. There is little room to maneuver here, so be cautious about the Cannon Crabs' attacks. Stage 4 Players will encounter the first miniboss, the Kraken. It will emerge from the water, and immediately start throwing poisonous sharks on the battlefield which will activate shortly after hitting the ground, dealing damage. Then, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern, whilst trying to hit players with its tentacles. Stage 5 Players will find a crowd of Burly Enforcers, Raiders, Harpoon Gunners and Cannon Crabs on the stone pier. A group made up of the same enemies can also be found on the stone walkway. Stage 6 Players will encounter the second miniboss, the Corrupt Overlord. The Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern on the dock while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4-5 times, after which it disappears into the ship behind the dock and starts shooting cannonballs at the dock. A player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile and walk to the cannon to fire it. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to come back and repeat the zigzag attack. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord, but it will stop the barrage from the ship. Stage 7 Players will encounter 3 groups. The first has only the Burly Enforcers and Harpoon Gunners. The second has the same enemies, but also a Cannon Crab. The third and final group of this stage will have every Ghastly Harbor mob. Stage 8 Players will encounter one single group on the beach, made up of Burly Enforcers, Cannon Crabs, and Harpoon Gunners. Stage 9 - Final Boss The final boss room is at the end of an upwards path on the mountainside. The Sea Serpent will be waiting here. As soon as players enter the battle zone, the rest of the map becomes covered in a blue layer, similar to that of the lava in King's Castle and Samurai Palace. It will shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. It also summons circles onto all players like the Corrupt Overlord. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be reached by melee slashes. 'Weapon Drops' Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings 'Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion' Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Ghastly Harbor